


Accio Love (and repairo my dignity)

by Allyyyy



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-08
Updated: 2017-04-08
Packaged: 2018-10-16 07:14:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10566285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Allyyyy/pseuds/Allyyyy
Summary: Seventeen aren't seventeen, and are instead wizards in Hogwarts.or;good luck to every other student putting up with the antics of 13 dorks who can't keep their banter out of the classroom





	

It wasn't exactly Chan's preferred method of finding a seat, but the prefect, Seungcheol, had insisted that it was his duty to help the 'less fortunate'. Deciding that it was better to leave the debate for now (after all, sometimes Gryffindors were chosen because of brawn), Chan followed the older boy to compartment number 17. The door slid open to reveal three boys sitting and having a heated discussion. "Boys, this is Chan. The rest of the compartments are full, so I brought him here. Please be hospital." Seungcheol placed two hands on the small of Chan's back and softly nudged him into the compartment. "But I don't have any Band-Aids…" A boy with big eyes and a loud voice sarcastically stated as the boy with sort of centre-parted - sort of not-, dirty blonde hair beside him shook his head, "I think you mean hospitable." Chan's eyes dart to the other side of the compartment to another seemingly taller boy, with purple tinted hair, who just looked utterly confused. Chan hesitates to take another step inside, "This is the Gryffindor carriage, right?" He makes eye contact with Middle-Part. Middle-Part shrugs. 

Chan sat beside Purple Haze, even though there was space to sit either side of Middle-Part or Loud Sarcasm. (Chan would later convince himself that it was out of politeness and definitely not because he felt uncomfortable because of the pairs displays of skin ship). Loud Sarcasm perks up a bit and motions to Middle-Part, "This is Vernon, he's failing every subject except Muggle Studies and Charms. He's also been living out of my basement for the past break." Chan nodded and made a mental note; Middle-Part = Vernon. Next was Purple Haze,  
\- "This is Mingyu. I think he's also failing everything, but he doesn't communicate his thoughts very well. Speak to him like the giant puppy he is, and there's a better chance of him understanding you." Loud Sarcasm leaned back in his chair with a smug look painted on his face, (out of the corner of his eye Chan saw Mingyu briefly rub the bridge of his nose - possibly out of annoyance. This trio may be more interesting than he originally thought - he was quite the observer, and he could already see secrets lying just below the surface.) Loud Sarcasm continued, "That out there, is Seungcheol. Prefect, loved by everyone except Lee Jihoon. Exceptional at transfiguration, exceptional at life in general. It's almost like he downs a bottle of felix felicis every morning." Chan had encountered his fair share of people who seemed to have everything going for them, but from what he witnessed earlier, he didn't expect Seungcheol to be intellectually inclined in any sense whatsoever. "And finally, I am Seungkwan. Not only the greatest person you will ever meet, but the eyes and ears of this establishment. Come to me with anything you want to know. Unless it's history, I'm failing that." Chan had two questions at that particular moment, but withheld asking them because the first he assumed would be answered later, ("Who is Lee Jihoon?") and the second related directly to the person providing answers ("Are you and Vernon dating?"). "So Chan, tell us about yourself. I've never seen you around and I make it my business to know everyone in at least our house." Seungkwan leant his elbow on Vernon's shoulder. Chan shrugged, "There isn't much to tell. I used to live in Japan, but my parents got new job offers at the Ministry of Magic in Britain, so they contacted Hogwarts to see if I could get a transfer," Mingyu nodded, "So when did you get sorted into Gryffindor?" Chan sighed "They had similar houses back at my old school, just different names." Vernon grinned "Ah a transfer student, like Minghao?" The other boys nodded in agreement, while Chan was confused "Minghao?"

[camera pans to the ravenclaw carriage, third compartment from the back]

"So Minghao, what did you do over the break?" A boy with chocolate brown hair leant against the entrance to the compartment. "I read a 20,000 word thesis paper on the effectiveness of the calming potion during the immediate impact of a muggle war." The boy sat cross-legged in the far corner of the compartment, eyes occasionally averted from his book in order to glance out the window. "Oh yeah, I read that last summer. There's a similar one which revolves solely around health. It compares and contrasts the efficiency and trickle effect of martial arts practices to what muggles call 'cross-fit'." Minghao nods "Thanks Jisoo, I'll look it up once we get to school." "Anything from the trolley?" The two boys are interrupted as the familiar lady walks down the aisle with her trolley loaded with confectionary. "Speaking of health…" Jisoo trails off and steps inside the compartment to leave space in the corridor. Minghao motions for the lady to stop. "I'll have two chocolate frogs, one box of bertie botts every flavour bean, three fizzing whizzbees and two acid pops." The trolley lady quickly picks up everything he asks for and begins handing it Minghao, making it obvious that she is struggling to do the mental arithmetic. "It's three galleons, three sickles and twenty three knuts," Jisoo takes the remainder of the products from her hands as she retrieves Minghao's exact payment. She moves along murmuring to herself. (It's something along the lines of "I don't know if I should be ashamed at my lack of skill or glad that they're here to do it for me".) Minghao opens his first chocolate frog and throws the other at Jisoo. "Shouldn't you be patrolling?" Jisoo shakes his head "I came to tell you something" Minghao raises an eyebrow "You've been standing there for like, 20 minutes." Jisoo makes a hand motion from his eyes down towards the corridor "I'm patrolling with my eyes" He seemingly forgets to tell Minghao what he first intended to as he battles with the charmed frog. Clearing his throat, Minghao decides to ask "What did you need to tell me?" Jisoo shoves the frog into his mouth and watches an expectant Minghao as he chews exactly 50 times before swallowing. "Oh yeah, I found out that in the year below me, there's another Chinese student." 

Mingyu quickly adds, "Or there's Junhui from Slytherin."

"So there we are, I'm decked out on the table and he's slathering whipped cream onto m- Junhui, how are you able to drink a coffee that black without sugar?" A boy with long blonde hair abruptly stops his recount in order to question the Chinese boy's ability. A shorter boy swiftly enters the compartment, "It matches his soul," Junhui doesn't glance up "Yeah, it's size is tall." The shorter boy leaves (his back turned to the calls of "Jihoon" and Junhui's sharp "Jeonghan, shut up."). Jihoon walks up the carriage corridor for the nth time, sighing as he reaches a dividing door; his eyes spotting a familiar person waving at him from the adjacent carriage. "Why are we next to Gryffindor?" Jihoon groans as he watches Seungcheol exhale onto the glass and draw 'Hi :)' into the condensation. Jihoon pulls down his carriage blind and proceeds to look through the Hufflepuff end.

"Junhui and Minghao are nice and all but they're not actually transfer students, they've been here since first year," Vernon trails off "anyway, there are nicer kids to hang out with. Like our friends in Hufflepuff." 

"So like, there was this huge owl!"  
"Mhmm."  
"And it came flying at us!"  
"Interesting."  
"To attack us!"  
"That's nice."  
"And then I set fire to all the books and flora in the area."  
Wonwoo looks up from his book with a very subtle, horrified expression, and Soonyoung lets his posture drop "I'm lying, it would just be nice if you paid attention to me." Wonwoo resets his emotionless mask and returns to his book, this time putting his headphones in so that his too excitable friend doesn't try to tell him anymore of his far-fetched stories. Just as Soonyoung sighs and flops to his side to lie across the seat, Seokmin walks in. "Is he listening to that muggle 'emo' music again?" Soonyoung shrugs "Probably" Seokmin nods in understanding "That explains the vaguely horrified expression I saw as I approached. If I had to listen to My Chemical Romance one more time, I'd be the same," Soonyoung closed his eyes, preparing to nap. "I don’t think Wonwoo and expression go in the same sentence." 

Seungkwan falters for a second, before pursing his lips in a confident close-mouthed grin, "But then again, why would you want to hang out with anyone else when you've got people as cool as us?"


End file.
